


A Female

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #36 kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Female

Napoleon and Illya entered Jo’s apartment to feed her kitten while she was out of town.  As the door opened a small white ball of fur rushed past Illya but as he reached out to grab her, she slipped through her hands and began to purr and rub herself against Napoleon leg.

As he bent down to pick her up she quickly gave his nose a lick and settled into his arms.

“I do not understand it.  I rescued her and gave her to Jo, feed her when my sister is not here, but it is you she goes running to when you walk it.”

“It a matter of taste.  She would prefer a loving warm American to a grouchy Russian.”

Napoleon sat on the couch, and Lapis rolled herself into a ball on his lap purring loudly.

While they sat there, Illya placed a can of food into her dish, added a saucer of milk and call the kitten.

Looking into the kitchen where Illya was, then at Napoleon she snuggled up as she closed her eyes.

The Russian lifted the kitten and placed her next to her dish. She hissed at him then gave him a look with her deep blue eyes that rivaled one the Russian himself could give before taking two bites. After washing her face, she jumped back on Napoleon lap, purring for him and falling asleep.

“You know your suit is getting full of white fur, don’t you.”

“I’ve time to change. Besides she is enjoying a little love.”

Illya shook his head, and mumbled something in Russian. “We need to get moving, Waverly scheduled the meeting for 10 and if you have to change it will take a while.”

Placing Lapis into her bed, he petted her and she curled up once more.

“If I didn’t know better I would say you’re jealous.”

“I just do not understand it. Most cats and you do not get along.”

As the reach the door, Illya suddenly stopped causing Napoleon to bump into him.

“I figured it out.”

 “Figured what out?”

“Why she insist on snuggling with you.”

“Please enlighten me to what conclusion did you arrive at.”

“She is a female.  What other reason could it be?”  Illya said as he left the apartment leaving Napoleon speechless


End file.
